Many devices today, particularly devices that communicate with the internet, utilize more than one programming language. It is thus important to have an efficient interface between the various programming languages used in a device. As an example, an internet capable portable device, such as a cellular phone, might use libraries which are written in Java while the Java virtual machine and the operating systems themselves may be written in a native programming language. The interface between Java and the native programming language may cause slow downs in performance due to inefficiencies in the implementation of the file system to support the Java record and resource management requirements. In addition, limitations within the operating system itself may cause the operating system to not directly allow capabilities which are requirements at a higher software level (e.g. record management systems, resource management, file access, and class loading).
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.